Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis
by venom rules all
Summary: Laura Kinney, A.K.A. X-23 is sent on a mission to Raccoon City in order to find and save Jill Valentine. But that will prove to be harder than it sounds and they need to work together to survive the city and the monster that is constantly on their heels.
1. Chapter 1

**After my X-23 and RWBY crossover became such a big success, I decided to take another shot at Laura. This time bring her in to the horror world of Resident Evil.**

 **But unlike the previous crossover, this will not be an dimension travel story. This time it will be a shared universe story. And only X-Men related characters will be in it.**

 **I'm wide open for suggestions and requests so don't hesitate to tell me what you might have on your mind.**

 **NOTE: Do NOT request more X-Men characters, I will only bring them in if I make an sequel and that depends on how well this story goes.**

* * *

 **Mission objective.**

Laura Kinney A.K.A **X-23** , was no ordinary girl. In fact, she was as far from ordinary as you could get. She was not a human, well not a normal human anyway. She was a mutant.

Mutants are an offshoot sub-species of humanity who are born with genetic abnormalities which grants them special abilities, an appearance, or powers beyond the normal variation expressed in humans.

Mutants are also very rare and not really trusted by most humans, to the point where a new law was put up that if mutants wanted a place in the country then they needed to register themselves and become **_'Legal'_** mutants.

Some of those legal mutants where an special combat force called **X-Force**. The X-Force was an Black Ops mutant team created by the government to handle threats that would be to much for a simple task force. Which leads us back to Laura.

She had been sent to a city called Raccoon City, reports said that the city was in complete chaos and they had lost contact with the S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine and Laura's mission was to find her and hopefully save her, unless she was dead or worse.

The reason Laura was being sent was because of her... unique abilities, like having six metal claws, two in each hand and the other two in her feet. But that is not the only tricks she has, but we'll get to that soon enough.

"Alright X-23, we are nearing the city. Get ready to drop" The pilot told her.

Laura stood up and got ready as the pilot continued "Once we drop you of, you will have 48 hours to locate Jill Valentine and then contact us for a pick up. Fail to report in during that time, then you both will be declared missing in action".

"Understood! Open up!" Laura said. The door opened up and Laura proceed to jump out and free fall towards the city.

"Umm, was she wearing a parachute?" Another soldier asked.

The pilot smiled and chuckled "No. No she wasn't!".

Laura dives towards the city. She had to time this perfectly, or it would hurt like hell. As soon as she got close to the buildings, she took out her hand claws and then used the buldings to slow her fall before sliding down to the ground. She rolled across the ground a little before sliding to a stop.

"That went better than my last landing. Now time to find my new friend" Laura declared as she began her search.

She smelled the air and immediately regretted it. At that moment she wished that she did not have enhanced smell. The whole place reeked with rotten flesh, the sent of death. What ever happened, turned the city in to one big horror attraction.

You see a part of Laura's several mutant abilities, was enhanced senses. So she could see hear and smell better than a normal human. And right now she wished she didn't have the smell part since all the death really messed with her nose.

"I have a feeling that I kow why they lost contact with this place" Laura mused before she heard groaning. She looked and saw a man walking towards her, but something was wrong. That disgusting smell was all over him and he was walking in a very freaky way "You ok?".

The man did not answer and went to grabb her, only for Laura to kick him in the chest. She finally got a good look at him and her eyes became wide when she saw that he was a zombie.

"What the fuck?!" Laura said as the zombie man got up and walked torwards her again.

But this time she used her claws and stabbed him. But it did nothing to stop him as he tried to bite her. So Laura proceeded to stab him in the head, finally killing him.

 _'Ok, this whole thing just became alot more interesting'_ Laura thought before continuing her search.

She heard gunshots in distance and figured it was her best bet to find Jill. She began to head towards that direction.

* * *

Jill Valentine. Member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Also known as **S.T.A.R.S.**

Now S.T.A.R.S. was an elite special forces division under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department. It employed ex-military personnel and academic civilians for appropriate positions within the police department. The overall idea was to form a team combining tactically-sound soldiers with cientists, allowing the team to operate in both anti-terrorism and increasingly-potent urban crime.

As for Jill. She was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and after that she returned to Raccoon City in hope to investigate the Umbrella Corporation involvement in the strange virus the infected the mansion. But now two months later, her investigation was cut short due to the massive outbreak in the city and now she was fighting for her life against the zombies.

She shot one in the head, killing it. But more keep coming and she was running low on bullets, something she couldn't afford to run out on because she needed everything she could get if she was going to survive this nightmare.

But when it looked like she would need to run, she heard an battle cry and then a young girl jumped down and began cutting up the zombies left and right with somekind of claws. She made sure to aim for their heads, cutting and stabbing until she finished of the last one by kicking it through the head with her foot claw.

It was safe to say that Jill was more than a little shocked by what she saw. A girl who looked no older than her late teens just butchered the zombies like nothing, using claws coming out of her hands and feet. Just what was she?

"Undead piece of shit!" Laura said while looking at the zombies in disgust "Ok, now-" She turned around only to see Jill aiming her gun at her "Ok. Listen closely sweetie. If you pull that trigger, you will not have a hand to shoot with anymore!".

"Who are you?" Jill demanded, she was a little cautious since this place was crawling with those monsters and she was not about to just drop her guard now that a girl with claws coming out of her hands and feet has shown up.

"I am X-23, memeber of X-Force. Are you Jill Valentine?" Laura asked.

Jill lowerd her gun but still kept her guard up "Yes I am".

"Good, my misison was to find you and get you our of this shit hole of a city" Laura said.

Jill felt a little relieved at that "I guess it's nice to see an friendly face for a change".

Laura snorted " Trust me. I'm not that friendly. Now lets find a place to call for a ride".

"I know a place. But getting there will not be easy" Jill said.

"Hey, if it was easy, anyone could do it" Laura said bluntly.

And with that, both girls begins their dangerous trip. Unknown to them, something was watching them from a rooftop. A large creature with an menacing appearance watched them like a predator on the hunt for it's prey.

 **"S.T.A.R.S.!"** Was all the monster said before jumping of the roof.

.

 **Well that was the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encounter with a new Nemesis.**

Laura and Jill were on their way to the police station in hope of finding something that could help them out of this mess. Laura had been dead silent through the whole trip, seemingly ignoring any of Jill's attempts at a small talk. Something that was begining to bother the older woman a little.

"You really arent much of a talker are you?" Jill asked and Laura finally stoped walking and sighed.

"This is a mission, not a girls night out. I was sent here to get you out alive, not to become your new friend" Laura looked at her "Besides. If you knew me, you wouldn't waste time trying to befriend me".

Jill rolled her eyes, teenagers are such a handful "Then why don't you loosen up a little and tell me a little about yourself!".

Laura narrowed her eyes "Trust me. You don't want to know about my past. I've been trying to forget about it for years!" She continued to walk leaving Jill a little stuned by what she said.

And that look in the young girl's eyes. Jill could see nothing but pure suffering in them. Just what could she had gone through to traumatize her so much? She would have to figure that out later. For now she had to focus on the situation at hand. Getting to the police station and call for help.

Laura and Jill walks up to the Raccoon Police Station when they hears a noise. They turn around and Jill gasps. A man walked towards them, hunched over and bleeding.

"J-Jill!" He said desperate.

"Brad!" Jill said as she was just about to run up and help him.

But then a creature dressed in black, jumps between them and Brad screams, and falls onto the ground.

He began crawling backwards as the large monster advances "Jill! Help!".

Laura took out her claws and jumps at the monster, only for it to hit her with it's massive arm. Sending her in to a nearby gate.

The monster grabs Brad by the neck and lifts him up "Noooooooooo!".

A purple tentacle shoots out of the monsters wrist and pierces Brad in the neck.

"No!" Jill yelled out in horror as the monster tosses Brad's body onto the ground as Jill gasps, staring at her fallen comrade "Brad...?!".

The monster looked at her **"S.T.A.R.S.!"**.

But then a slicing sound was heard and the monster roared a little in pain as Laura leaps over him after having sliced up his back. She lands between Jill and the massive monster, her claws ready.

"Stay back Jill. I got this ugly son of a bitch!" Laura said while glaring as the creature who glared right back at her.

 **"Mutant!"** He said before he walked towards them.

Laura was a little surprised that the monster knew she was a mutant, but she had to think about that later, right now she needed to kill it before it gets to Jill. She charged at him, claws ready to slice him to pieces. Said monster threw a punch, only for Laura to duck under it and stabbed him in the ribs.

That proved to be a bad move as it put Laura just where the monster wanted her. The monster grabbed Laura by the throat and lifted her in to the air before slaming her in to the ground hard. He kept her pinned down and was about to use an tentacle to rip her brain out. But before he got the chance, Jill shot him several times, forcing him to back of just enough for Laura to use her foot claw to slice open his shoulder.

The monster backed of as Jill continued to shoot him until he fell down. Laura got back up, cracking her back a little. She looked at Jill, but before she could thank her for the help, the creature suddenly got back up and punched her hard.

Laura was sent flying and ended up getting impaled on a mettal rod. Jill starred in horror before the roar from the monster snaped her out of her shock. She began fireing at him as much as she could while avoiding his charges.

Jill don't know how many clips she had emptied into the monster before it finally went down with no sign of getting back up. Jill hurried up to Laura who was still grunting from the impalement. She looked both scared and worried which Laura did not really understand why. They just met after all.

"Just... hold on, I'll find a way to get you lose and then I can treat that wound" Jill said, sounding desperate.

Laura placed an arm on Jill's shoulder "Calm down lady. It looks worse than it is. Jusr give me a moment" Laura cut of the rod before tearing herself free, holding her wound and also shocking Jill "I said just give me a moment. I heal very fast".

Jill finally remembered what the monster said to Laura earlier "Wait. You are a mutant?! Is that your power?" Jill was fully aware of that mutants exists. To her there are no real difference between mutants and humans. Some are good, some are bad. So she was not one of those anti-mutant people who talks shit about them any time she gets the chance.

"One of them. I was made to be the perfect weapon" Laura answered silently but Jill heard her.

"Weapon?" Jill asked as she got a small clue of Laura's past.

"Never mind that. We need to hurry and call for help" Laura said as she walked to the police station. Jill followed her, but she was limping a little and Laura noticed it and sighed "I'lll have a look at that inside the station".

Laura helped Jill inside "Sit down".

After Jill did what she was told, Laura sat down next to her and lifted her leg to her lap. Laura took of Jill's boot and began feeling her foot to check the damage. Jill flinched a little, but she would be lying if she said the little massage didn't feel good. She just watched as Laura squeezed, pressed and pulled on her foot. Jill was almost tempted to ask if she has a foot-fetish but decided against it, knowing it would only piss her of.

"It doesn't appear to be broken. You should be fine" Laura said befor notecing Jill's stare "What, want me to kiss it and take the pain away?".

Jill felt her face heat up "No. I'm good, thanks".

Laura glanced down a little before smirking "Nice undies!".

Jill quickly pressed down her skirt and blushed hard when she realized that Laura could look up her skirt this whole time "I didn't know all this was gonna happen! This is all I have to wear!".

Laura only snickered before getting up and went to look for a radio. Jill was still blushing. She's not sure if she likes that girl, or hate her. But then she remembered something she wanted to know.

"Wait!" Laura looked at her "Could you tell me your name? Your real name!".

The younger girl was silent for a moment before she finally decided to answer her "Laura. My name is Laura".

She continued her search and Jill smiled at the thought of that she was finally starting to get through to her.

.

 **This came out quicker than I planned.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION: There is a voting pool on my page for an potential future crossover. I would appreciate if you would vote for what that crossover should can find the poll on my page with the 3 options.**

 **Ok, now sit back, relax and I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Meet Carlos.**

Laura and Jill looked through the station but there was nothing that could help them get help. Frustrated, Laura kicked a chair, sending it flying in to a wall.

"Damn it! Now I only have 47 hours before my mission goes to hell... Who am I kidding, I jumped right in to hell!" Laura said and Jill placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down! We just need to find a way out of here on our own. We wont be getting any rescue" Jill said.

Sighing, Laura agreed. They were about to leave the S.T.A.R.S. office when the radio beeps and they walk over to it "...No...Come...head...Our platoon is...off...No survivors have been found...This is Carlos...se-...poi-...immediately...".

Jill and Laura looked at eachother. What was that about? A platoon? Who would send a platoon in to this mess?.

They headed out and soon enough they reached a restaurant. Jill opens the hatch to the basement when they hear a noise.

"What's that?" Jill said as they turn around to see a young man sitting on his behind while holding onto the counter.

The man stands up "Calm down, ladies. I'm no zombie. My name is Carlos, corporal of Umbrella's Biohazard Counter Measure Force. What's your name?".

"Jill. This is La...Agent X-23!" Jill said making sure not to reveal Laura's real name "Did you just say you belong to Umbrella's army?

Carlos Nodded "Yeah. We came all the way out here to save your civilians, but the mission went bad the minute we landed".

A door slams and the monster from before roars, charging from the back. Laura could not belive it.

"No. How did he find us?" Jill asked in small fear.

"How is it even alive?" Laura asked out loud.

Jill runs over the the counter "Over here!".

They hide behind the counter as The monster roars where they once stood. Jill grabs and oil-based lamp and throws it into the kitchen, hitting the leaking pipes. They under the counter as the kitchen explodes. Hopefully stopping the monster.

They stand up as Carlos glared at them "Are you crazy?! You could've barbeque all 3 of us!".

"Hey! At least it will slow that thing down" Laura defended

Carlos only rolled his eyes as he and the two woman head for the entrance door as The monster stands up, roaring. Jill and Carlos fires at it as they hurry to leave.

When they got outside Jill asked "I need to ask you something. Why did Umbrella send your team here?".

Carlos turned around "Our mission is to rescue the civilians".

Jill glared "How kind of you. Considering that Umbrella caused all this in the first place, those liars!".

"Yeah. If you want to save anyone, you should quit working for Umbrella!" Laura added, she was not sure if she trusted him yet.

"Look, we're just mercenaries. Hired hands" Carlos said defensively before they hear glass breaking "No time for talking. If you can believe me, then join us. Think about it!".

Carlos runs off, leaving the two girls to think about their situation.

Laura looked at Jill "Well? Do you trust him?".

Jill sighed "I don't know. I've dealt with Umbrella before. They are alway unpredictable... what about you?".

"X-Force was formed to handle terrorist or suicidal rescue missions. I'm out of my element with this whole zombie thing. I don't know if I trust him. But I trust you Jill, so I'll be following your lead on this one" Laura said earning a small smile from the older woman.

"Well they are the only people around that is still alive so we don't have much of a choice. Still we need to keep your guard up, just in case" Jill said.

Laura nodded "Understood, panty girl!" Jill smacked her on the head with a blush.

They walked to where Carlos ran of to and saw a cable cart. They enter a trolley and a mercenary with white hair walks up to them.

"You're one of the survivors from the rescue team, right? We just ran into your teammate, Carlos" Jill said.

"How did a girl like you managed to survive? And who is the kid?" The man asked.

"Hey, we're no ordinary civy. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." Jill said in an matter of factly.

"And I'm not just a kid. I'm a member of X-Force!" Laura said, already not liking this man. He smelt strangely.

"S.T.A.R.S.? You mean the R.P.D. special force team? And I've heard about X-Force. The mutan Black ops team" The man said before he turns and walks into the next cart.

Another mercenary is lying on the chairs, he moans as he clutches his injured arm.

Jill looks over at him "Hey, is someone wounded back there?" She walks up to the injured man and kneels before him, inspecting his wounds "Oh, this looks bad".

The man was groaning in his sleep "They're coming. Get ready! Aaaaaah...vile...vile! Stand together!".

"Calm down. You're safe now" Jill said while places her hand on his arm "Everything's going to be okay".

Laura looked at the injured man. If she could give him a blood transfusion, her healing power could save him. But she dose not have the tools to give him one. She sighed, there was nothing they could do for him right now. They needed to speak to the Mercenaries.

They enter the second cart, where the older man and Carlos are waiting "So Jill, X, you decide to help us out? It looks like we're the only ones who survived. We should work together".

"No. We can't trust them" The older man said, his eyes were hiding something.

Laura glared at him. She did not like this man. Not one bit. She sure as hell was not going to trust him.

"Why? But Sergeant, we need her help! Our unit's down to you, me, and Lieutenant Mikhail. That's it! And Mikhail's hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission" Carlos argued and Laura was beginning to trust him a little more.

The man places a hand to his chin in thought "Hmm, fine. Then let's go over our plan. We're moving to the Clock Tower area, which is the designated landing zone for the extraction chopper. Once we get there, and give the signal, the chopper will fly in and pull us out".

"That's a lot of ground to cover. I don't think we can make it on foot" Carlos pointed out.

"The main problem we have is the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire. So, we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it. fortunately, we can use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst areas" The man said.

Carlos nodded "That works for me. Good plan, sir!".

"Okay people, let's get moving!" The man said before he walks out.

Carlos hands over an utilities belt to Jill "Jill, put this on".

Jill puts it on as Carlos head out too. When she was done she noticed that Laura was deep in thought. Like she was expecting something bad to happen at any moment now. If it was one thing Jill had learned from their short time together, if Laura was feeling uneasy, something was definitely not right.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Jill asked making the younger girl snap out of her thoughts.

"That old man... I don't like him! Something smells strange about him. And I don't trust him!" Laura said.

Jill was not sure if she trusted him either "I know. Something is of about him. We need to keep our guard up around him".

"Agreed. The belt looks good on you. Now we just need to find some pants, unless you plan to kill zombies by overloading their rotting brains by flashing them!" Laura said before ducking a swing from Jill.

"I'm quite happy with my clothes thank you very much! And if you don't keep your opinion to yourself I will spank you!" Jill said with a glare and a blush.

Laura laughed a little "The mission may be hell. But at least I can have fun with you. I think I'm starting to like you Jill! Let's go".

As Laura walked out Jill watched her for a bit. The younger girl was insufferable. She was rude. Most of the times she talked, it was either an insult or an order.

So why was it that Jill got a strange feeling for her? Everytime they talked like this, she felt something in her heart that she could not understand.

Unkown to her. Laura was feeling the same thing. The older woman awakened something inside her. A feeling she had never felt before thanks to... The lab.

But the feelings was real. But neither girls knew what it was.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POLL UPDATE: Wow, I did not expect this. One day it looked like one of the choices would win in a land slide and now all 3 choices are neck in neck with each other. For those who have not had the chance to vote yet, hurry up and do it.**

 **Your vote might be the deciding one. It's that close.**

* * *

 **Return of Nemesis.**

Jill hooks up the fire hose to the water main and sprays water onto the fire, putting it out "That should do it".

Laura who had been keeping an look out turns to her temporarily partner "Then it's time to continue"

They enter the Umbrella Business Building until they heard a "Wait!" And then some gunshots. They run inside to find The old man who's name was Nicholai kneeling before the dead body of a mercenary, a laptop in his hand.

"What did you do?!" Jill demanded.

"I had no choice. He was about to turn into a zombie. It would've been a threat, so I eliminated it" He said and begins working on his laptop.

Jill and Laura shared a look "But...he was still conscious, wasn't he?".

"He was as good as dead...and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he had transformed" Nicholai said.

When Jill tries talking to him again NIcholai waves his laptop "Not now! I'm busy!".

Laura was really starting to hate that man. He was hiding something, it was painfully obvious. But for now they needed to focus on getting out of here before the zombies, or worse, the giant monster came back.

Jill reads some files, then turns on the TV. A lady walks up to a product on the screen and Jill uses the product's name as a password on the computer. The password is accepted and a door unlocks. Jill and Laura enters the room and collects the items inside, then goes to leave.

But outside, several zombies are slowly making their way to the building. They burst through the window, some getting caught up in the blinds before sliding in. At the door, Nicholai screams. The zombies open the door and walk in, heading for Jill and Laura.

"Aw shit!" Laura cursed "RUN!".

Jill and Laura heads to the door past the water main when The monster from before walks in, roaring. The monster charges forward and raises a fist at The two girls. Jill dodges the punch, but the monster grabbed Laura's leg and slams her through a wall.

"LAURA!" Jill screamed before the roof came down, preventing her from helping her partner "No, NO! LAURAAAA!".

Laura recovered from the impact and ducked aside as the monster tried to crush her. She took out her claws, ready to fight the monster again who was glaring at her as if remembering their last encounter.

 **"Mutant!"** The monster said before roaring loudly.

"Ok, bub. Let's try this again" Laura said before letting out her own roar and ran at the monster who threw a punch, only for Laura to leap over him and cut open his shoulder.

The monster roared again and was swinging his fists like an pissed of boxer. Laura ducked each strikes and managed to slice The Monster's side, but was hit by an back hand strike, sending her rolling across the ground.

Before she could get up, the monster's foot came down on her arm hard. Laura screamed in pain as her arm was broken. Using her free arm, she stabbed the monste's leg several times, forcing it to get of her.

Then the ground began to shake, before it crumbled and the Monster ended up falling down the hole. He was gone, for now.

Laura grabbed her arm, took an deep breath and then pulled it back in place. She let out an painful cry in to the air. She had to find Jill and hope that she heals completely. She silently prayed that Jill was still alive.

Laura smells the air, desperately trying to pick up Jill's sent. She finally feel it, it's weak, but it is definitely Jill's smell. She hurries in the direction and it leads her to an gas station. She heads inside, and soon as her foot steps inside the door, weapons are pointed at her by Jill and Carlos.

But they soon relise it's her and Jill quickly runs torwads her "Laura!".

"Hi Jill-" Was all Laura got out before Jill pulls her in to a hug.

"I was worried about you Laura. You little brat!" Jill said in both anger and great relief.

Laura blushes a little as her face is pressed against Jill's large breasts "Sorry about that. The monster smacked me around a bit before the ground crumbled underneath him".

Jill let go of her "That happened to me too. What could be causing it?".

"Beats me" Laura said until they heard a sound "What was that?".

Carlos looks outside "Hey, the zombies are getting restless".

Jill looked worried "I know. I can hear them. What's going on?!" She goes behind the counter, hoping to find something useful.

Carlos is still looking outside "Jill! X!".

Jill turns around "What's wrong?!".

Carlos sees The Zombies are walking towards the gas station "They're coming! They must've sniffed us out! They know we're here!".

"Any ideas?" Laura asked, she was getting tired of all the zombies showing up no matter where they go.

Carlos turns around and cocked his gun "Any objections to my playing hero this time?".

"What are you doing?!" Jill asked in fear of what he was gonna do. Carlos turns and leaves the gas station "Carlos!". Jill and Laura looks outside the glass door. They see Carlos is firing at the advancing zombies.

"Eat this!" He yells.

Jill runs behind the counter and cracks the code to the electronic lock. She collects the item inside, then turns to leave the counter "We need to help him!".

"I know!" Laura said taking out her claws, ready to run outside to help their new friend. She was sure she could trust him now.

But then sparks fly from a cut wire, causing the garage to explode. Jill dodges the wave of fire that came out, setting the gas station on fire. She runs for the door along with Laura. They hurry outside and sees Carlos is leaning against a wall, appearing unconscious.

"Carlos!" Jill said as she falls to her knees "No!".

Carlos takes a breath and looks at he "Relax. I'm not dead yet".

Laura punched his shoulder "Don't scare us like that, you jerk!".

Carlos chuckled "Sorry about that".

"Are you okay?" Jill asks as she stands up.

Carlos pants as he stand up too, one arm around his gut "I'm fine. Huh, that hero stuff is harder than it looks".

Fire continues to engulf the gas station. They turn back to see small explosion, they hurries up and run away. The gas station finally explodes, sending them flying and screaming.

As they get up Carlos rubs his ear "Ouch. My ears are ringing. We should all be deaf by now".

"Agree" Laura said rubbing her own ears.

"Okay, I'm gonna scrounge some equipment. There might not be any at our destination" Carlos said.

"Good idea, but be careful. I fear the zombies are not the only threat here" Laura warned.

Carlos nodded and ran of.

Jill looked at Laura, now that the danger has passed for now, she could finally speak with her "I'm so happy you're alright Laura... I was worried that thing had killed you".

Laura smiled at her "Come on Jill, I'm the one who should be worrying about you. I'm the one with the healing factor here".

"True... still, be careful, you are too reckless, even if you can heal" Jill said only for Laura to place a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Jill. Don't worry so much, my mission is to make sure that you make it out of here alive. If you die... I would have failed the mission and X-force always deliver" Laura said, though those were not really the words she wanted to say.

Jill seemed to relise that too as she smiled and placed a hand on Laura's cheek "Then I better not die. Would not want to ruin X-Force's reputation".

And with that Jill began to walk away. Laura stood silent until she rolled her eyes with a small smile and followed her.

This mission sure would be one to remeber.

.

 **Man, this story is an challenge to write due to the game being affected depending on the choices you make. But it is a fun challenge.**

 **Tell me what you think. And don't forget the poll either, just one vote could decide the outcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINAL POLL UPDATE: Alright ladies, gentlemen and zombies. One of the options of the poll has been out voted but the remaining two are still neck in neck. And by neck in neck, I mean they got the exact same amount of votes.**

 **So I limited it down to those two. This is your last chance to vote before I close it, choose wisely.**

 **Now with that out of the way. Enjoy my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

 **Infected.**

Jill and Laura is running through the park when the area starts shaking again. They stop, then Jill yells as the ground gives way and she falls into a sewer.

"Jill!" Laura shouted and without second thought she jumped after her. She helped her up "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Jill said before both of them hears noises. They look at the wall behind Them, then walks backwards as the wall began to burst and a creature with four fangs and a large mouth tries to bite them before going back into the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!" Laura said in disgust.

"I don't know. Must be another virus monster" Jill said equally disgusted.

"Great, because that Nemesis monster was not enough!" Laura said annoyed.

"Nemesis?" Jill asked confused.

"That behemoth that keeps following us. We've met him so many times I figured that I'll just call him Nemesis" Laura explained.

Jill chuckled "Never thought you were on to give enemies a name. You are making this whole situation sound like a comic book".

Laura rolled her eyes "It's been like a horror movie ever since I got here. Got to do something to keep myself from going crazy".

Jill only chuckled again as they began to look for a way out of this place before the worm monster comes back. Luckily they did, now all they had to do was hurry to the cable cart. After they got there Jill fixes the trolley and stands just as Carlos walks in "It looks like we're ready to go. Here, take this" He give Jill something and Laura just sat down on one of the seats.

"Okay. Uh...Nicholai...won't be joining us" Jill said regretfully.

Carlos looked down for a moment "I understand. I'll operate the cable car. Let's go".

Carlos worked on the controls "It's looking good".

He pulls a lever and the trolley begins moving. But suddenly, the trolley shakes with the sound of an explosion, Jill cried out in surprise. They also hear someone yelling in pain.

"Mikhail!" Carlos yelled out.

"I got him!" Laura said as she leaves the car and finds Mikhail on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door "You ok?".

She hears a sound and turns to see Nemesis rising up, roaring.

"You again! Stubborn bastard!" Laura said as she took out her claws.

 **"Mutant!"** Nemesis said before he roared again and attacked.

Laura ran at him too, ready to meet his charge head on. With a quick jump, Laura rammed her claws in to Nemesis' chest. Unknown to her, this is what he hoped she would do as it brought her within range. Nemesis grabbed her head and began crushing it.

"AGH! AGH!" Laura cried out as she stabbed the large monster several times desperately trying to make him let go.

But Nemesis just threw her in to the side of the cart and proceeded to punch her hard before throwing her to the floor. Laura tired to get up, only for a large foot to slam in to her back. Nemesis roared and was about to try and crush her head, only to back of as Jill shot him in the head.

"Laura!" Jill shouted as she ran up to her injured friend. But Nemesis rises up again with a roar.

Mikhail stands up and aiming his gun "Jill, take your friend and get out of the cable car now!".

Jill looked at him "Mikhail, wait! Don't!".

Mikhail began firing his gun "There's no time! Hurry!".

Jill was conflicted but had no other choice. She helped Laua up and lead her in to the next cart.

Mikahil was still firing at Nemesis while backing up, Nemesis was advancing towards him.

Mikhail was getting furious "Come one! Come on!".

But his gun runs out of bullets and Nemesis knocks him into the side windows and he falls onto the seats. Mikhail reaches for his gun, but Nemesis grabs him and throws him onto the floor, stomach first.

Mikhail then reached into his vest "Just...a little closer..."

Nemesis raises a hand, a tentacle shooting out of his wrist as he walks to Mikhail, who rolls onto his back to reveal a grenade.

"You lose... " He said as he pulls the pin. The trolley is wracked with explosions, and Nemesis' body is thrown out the back window on fire.

Back with the rest, they where a little shaken up by the explotion. Laura looked at the fire near the door. Mikhail sacrificed himself to save them... He died like a hero.

"Mikhail..." Jill almost whispered.

The trolley is out of control and on fire. Jill up and walks to Carlos, who is fiddling with a lever "No! The brakes are out!".

The trolley shakes violently. Jill and Carlos cry out and move back a bit. Jill then runs up to the panel as Carlos jumps out of the trolley.

"It must be..." Jill smashes her fist into the emergency break and cries out as the trolley runs out of control and collides with the concrete gate and side of the Clock Tower. Jill moan and stands up, finding herself in front of the Clock Tower outside the trolley.

She saw Laura getting up not to far away and hurries up to her, ignoring the pain from the impact "You ok?".

"My healing factor has been working over time tonight" Laura said as she loosened up her sore body "Man can this mission just end already!".

Jill smiled, if Laura's attitude was still the same then she was alright "Well we made it, time to get out of here".

"Music to my ears!" Laura said.

They finds Carlos in the dining room, he looked awful.

"Carlos. I don't believe it. You're alive" Jill said in relief.

"I'm not sure how we are gonna get out of this town" Carlos said in a quiet tone.

Jill and Laura shared an confused look before Jill asked "What are you thinking about? We made it!".

Carlos turns around "You don't get it! They have no intention of letting us make it back alive! Do you really think we can trust their 'great evacuation plan'? Huh! It's just a piece of paper!".

Laura did not know where all this was coming from. This was not like him at all. He used to be so positive and confident.

"We don't have any other choice than to trust them right now" Jill argued.

"No! If we're gonna die, then we should get to choose when it happens!" Carlos snapped only for Jill to slap him hard in the face.

Laura jumped a little at that, she didn't see that one coming.

"So that's it then, huh? You're giving up?" Jill snapped.

"No...I just...I can't handle it!" Carlos said before he runs off.

"Carlos!" Laura called after him, but he was gone.

Jill sighed "There is nothing we can do. We need to signal the helicopter!".

"Right..." Laura said in disappointment. Both girls heads for the door when Nemesis opens it and walked onto the balcony.

 **"S.T.A.R.S...Mutant!"** Nemesis said and roars.

"I'm really getting sick of this guy!" Laura said angrily.

Jill runs to the spotlight and rips out an electric cord. She tosses it into the puddle that Nemesis is standing in, electrocuting him. Nemesis yells, then collapses.

"That should do it!"Jill said as she and Laura heads for the door as Nemesis regains consciousness, roaring.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Laura said in frustration "What is it gonna take to kill that thing!?".

"More than we got! We must hurry!" Jill said as they ran out of the Clock Tower and sees the helicopter "We're saved!" Jill waves arms "Down here!".

The helicopter prepares to land. Laura smiled, finally they can get out of this nightmare of a city she looked at Jill who had a big smile on her face "It's finally over...".

Laura never realised just how beautiful the older woman looked when she smiled. Laura blushed a little, maybe...

But the moment was crushed when they saw a rocket fly through the air and destroys the helicopter, Jill crys out as she held her head in her hands. The helicopter's remains fall onto the exit of the Clock Tower, blocking their escape.

"Damn it! FUCKING DAMN IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Laura screamed until both girls noticed Nemesis stan over them with a rocket launcher, meaning that he was the one who shot down the helicopter.

"You son of a bitch!" Laura hissed in pure rage.

Nemesis jumps down in front of them, trying to punch them. Jill and Laura dodges and moves back, but Nemesis thrusts his right arm forward, a tentacle shooting out.

Laura gasped "JILL!"

Without a second thought, Laura pushed Jill out of the way and the tentacle pierces her shoulder.

"LAURA!" Jill screamed as Laura fell to a knee, purple fluid seeping out of her wound.

"X!" Came an familiar voice

Carlos jumps over the destroyed helicopter and begins firing at Nemesis. Nemesis fires a rocket, which explodes behind Carlos and knocks him to the ground. Carlos slowly gets back up and fires with a war cry. Nemesis aims the rocket launcher, but Carlos does so as well, and shoots it, making it explode and knocking Nemesis back. After that Carlos ended up passing out from the ordeal.

Nemesis rise up with a roar, his jacket in tatters. He slowly walks over to Jill who fires at him. Nemesis powers through the shoots but gets weaker by the moment. Jill ran out of bullets and there was no time to reload.

But just as Nemesis was about to kill her, a very angry scream was heard "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HEEEEEEEEER!".

Jill and Nemesis looked as Laura used what remained of her strength and with a fearless charge and a loud battle cry she sliced open Nemesis' chest and throat before colapsing to the ground.

Nemesis is crying out as he bleeds heavily. He slowly walks into the destroyed helicopter and ended up falling into the fire.

"LAURA!" Jill screamed as she ran up to motionless younger girl and lifted her a little "Laura, wake up! Come on, don't you dare die on me!".

Laura opened her eyes "J-Jill-" was all she got out before she began coughing alot and some black vomit came out. After that she felt alot of pain and cried out loudly.

"Laura! Just hang on, I got you" Jill said in desperation.

Carlos finally woke up and noticed the situation "Oh my god! X!" He ran up to them as Laura was even getting tears in her eyes "It's ok X. We got you. Everything is gonna be ok!".

Laura threw up some more black slime and Jill picked her up bridal style "I got you Laura. Just hang in there".

Both Jill and Carlos hurried to find a safe place. They found a chapel and went inside. They carefully placed Laura down on a table and she was squirming.

"It... it hurts! It hurts so much!" Laura cired out as her healing factor was battleing with the virus and it felt like her whole body was on fire.

"It's ok Laura! We'll help you, there should be a lab with an vaccine" Jill said but that only seemd to make Laura scared.

"No lab! AGH! The pain, it's just like the lab. I don't want to go back there. NOT THE LAB, ANYTHING BUT THE LAB!" Laura screamed out in total panic.

Jill and Carlos had to hold the struggling mutant girl down. Jill had never seen her like this before "Laura, calm down! The virus will spread faster at this rate!".

"NOT THE LAB! NOT THE LAB! NOT THE LAB!" Laura screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Jill grabbed Laura's face and made her look at her "Laura, it's ok. You are safe now. Ok? You are safe".

Laura finally stopped struggling and began to cry. Jill hugged her close, ignoring the black slime that was coughed up on her. She never thought that she would ever see Laura scared.

"I'll go find some vaccine" Carlos said as he turned to leave.

Jill looked at him, still holding Laura "Need some help? It will go faster if there is two of us".

"No, you stay here. X... Laura, needs you now" Carlos said before he headed out.

When he was gone, Jill looked at the sobbing girl in her arms. She finally understood now. Laura had been through hell, she panicked at the sound of the word lab, meaning something must have happened to her in a lab.

But on top of that, Jill now understood better than she ever did, that despite the fact Laura was a mutant with powerful claws and amazing healing ability... she was still and teenage girl. And right now she was little more than a scared kid.

All Jill could do right now, was to be there for her. She would not let anyone or anything harm Laura...

Nothing.

.

 **Tell me what you think. And remember the poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The past pain.**

While Carlos was away to find a cure for the virus inside Laura's body, Jill sat next to the younger girl who showed no signs of getting better. Laura's healing factor battled with the virus, it was the only thing keeping her from turning. Her body was healing faster than the virus could kill her. But at the same time it was causing her a lot of pain and random black vomiting.

Jill hated seeing her like this, but there was another thing on her mind. Laura's mental breakdown when she heard the word lab. Jill wanted to know, but she did not want to force Laura to talk about something painful. Especially now when she is suffering from the virus.

"Jill" Came the voice of Laura, it was so small and soft that Jill almost didn't recognise it since Laura was usually more monotone and grumpy.

"What is it Laura?" Jill asked kindly as she looked at Laura's face. It looked so innocent and scared, this was not like Laura at all.

"You wanted to knwo about my past... I will tell you" Laura said.

Jill placed a hand on the younger girl's face "It's ok Laura, you don't need to-".

"No. I trust you Jill. You are one of the few people I can trust with this... and I need to tell you this" Laura said.

Jill was a little surprised that Laura would trust her with something that big. She decided to let Laura speak.

"I was not born for the usual reason. My birth was not the result of two people loving each other. It was an experiment" Laura began to explain "An organization known only as the Facility was attempting to recreate my father, who himself was the result of an weapon experiment. With all their attempts ending up failures they turn to hiring renowned geneticist Sarah Kinney, my mother, who said she can give them what they want through cloning. However her attempts hit a wall when she realized the genome they recovered from my father was heavily damaged, making a pure clone little more than a pipe dream. She then decided to cut corners by duplicating the X chromosome, but the Facility denied her request, stating that changing the gender may change the abilities of the weapon itself."

"Your father?" Jill asked, this was the first time Laura mentioned him.

Laura smiled "He is the leader of X-Force. I'll get to him soon".

Jill continued to listen as Laura continued her life story "But my mother decided to go along with it. And created a viable specimen on the twenty third attempt. While her employers are outraged, she had put them in a difficult position and they reluctantly concede. However one forced my mother to carry me to term. Nine months later I was born. At the age of seven, I was being trained in martial arts, conditioned to the a Trigger Scent, and exposed to all sort of abuse in order to strip me of any humanity and sense of self. My mother was under orders not to treat me like a child, though she read me some stories in secret. In an attempt to activate my mutation, one of them suggested using radiation. It works but also nearly killed me and from there they go on to lace my claws with adamantium, a metal that is nearly indestructible, which they performed without anesthesia, making it very painful. My skills were sold to the highest bidder and I became one of the world's most sought after assassins by the age of 11."

Jill was beginning to feel hatred for the facility. Who could put a child through something like that? And how could they turn a child in to an assassin for their own use and do it against her will?

"I performed several missions, until one day my mother decided to free me from those people. But in one last attempt to torment me, they activated the Trigger Scent, wich caused me to go in to a blind berserker rage and..." Laura began to shake "I killed my mother".

Jill gasped at that and quickly hugged Laura who had begun to cry again which lead to another vomit attack. How could they do that? Who could be so heartless as to force a child to kill her own mother? Even Umbrella would have a hard time topping that, hell even Wesker has more standards than that.

Yes, Wesker is a evil man. But at least he belives in what he is doing instead of doing it simply to tormet people.

"With her dying breaths, she gives me the name Laura, tells me she's my mother, and that she loves me. I lied with her in the snow begging her not to leave me. But she never woke up" Laura sobbed but then a small smile apeered on her face "But my father save me. He knew the suffering and he helped me find myself. He became the leader of X-Force and with them I could use my curse for good... He gave my life purpose".

Jill smiled at that before she felt Laura take her hand. She looked at Laura who was smiling at her "But you helped me too Jill... Despite the short time we've known each other you made me feel another emotion I never thought I could feel...".

"And what is that?" Jill asked, but before Laura could answer, Carlos came back.

"Sorry I took so long. Now X, you need to take this" He said as he helled up an syringe with the cure.

Laura looked at it a little scared due to the memory, but Jill placed her hands on her shoulders "It's ok Laura. I'm right here".

Laura smiled and let Carlos inject her. Laura moans painfully as the vaccine did it's work. She ended up throwing up the last amount of black vomit before coughing.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... but what I would do for some mouth wash right now!" Laura said.

"I got some bad news! That monster just doesn't give up!" Carlos said.

Jill had wide eyes "What? I thought we killed that thing!".

"I cut open its fucking throat! No way it could still be alive after that!" Laura said.

"No. It's been waiting for you two!" Carlos said.

The group looked up as Nemesis roars, Jill looked worried "He's playing with us. Carlos, do you think that it's unstoppable?".

Carlos shook his head "No...I don't think so. I'm sorry yout two, but I gotta go take care of a few things. Oh, and...bad news. Nicholai is still alive".

That shocked them both "Nicholai? Are you sure?".

"Yes. I don't know how, but I do know that he is our enemy" Carlos said before turning around "Remember, don't trust him!".

"I never did!" Laura said with some anger. Carlos nodded and left as Laura sat up "We should get going".

Jill took her hand "Wait... what did you want to tell me?".

Laura looked at her for several moments, she decided to just tell her since there was no guarantee that she would get another chance "Jill... you made me feel love! For you, I love you Jill!".

Jill was shocked by the confession. She never would have belived that Laura was that type. Then again they had grown close during their short time together. And now Jill understood the feeling she felt earlier.

Jill smiled warmly "I love you too Laura".

Laura's face lit up and they hugged eachother. They pulled away to look at eachothers eyes... They then leaned in and their lips met in a loving kiss.

That sealed the moment. After this kiss and hearing about Laura's past, Jill promised she would never let Laura go through something like that again. She would protect her...

She would protect her love.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I've put alot of thoughts in to a Marvel vs Capcom story so I decided to make a poll of what the story should be. Go and vote, it's on my page.**

* * *

 **End of the game.**

After confessing to each other, Jill and Laura leaves the chapel and enters the music room. They head for the door when something bangs on it. Nemesis breaks the door off its hinges. He let's out a loud. He was even bigger than he was before and had tentacles sticking out of him.

"Carlos was right. It really is him! Damn it, why can't he just stay down!" Laura said with anger in her voice as she took out her claws while Jill readied the shotgun she had picked up earlier.

Nemesis roared again before attacking them. Laura jumped over the charging beast, only for tentacles to wrap around her leg and throw her in to a nearby piano.

 _'He must hate music'_ Laura sat up and saw Jill blasting the monster with her shotgun.

Laura ran in to help her, claws ready. She stabbed Nemesis in the pack, causing him to roar before swiping at her with his massive arm. Laura ducked under it and sliced open his belly. Nemesis backed up a little and Jill proceed to blast into the open wound, forcing him in to a near by fire until he finally went down.

"That's him dealt with for now. But man, that thing just can't take the hint!" Laura said annoyed.

"Indeed... it just wont quit! It just keep coming and coming!" Jill said and Laura could hear the worry in her voice.

Laura placed a hand on her new lover's shoulder, making said woman look at her "Don't worry to much. If he comes back, we'll just beat him again. I've already beaten him several times now".

Jill smiled "Your right. We need to focus on getting out of this nightmare".

They continue on until they found a secret room and enters it to see if they can find anything useful. They found a letter and read it

 _Letter: The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pigs' intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future._

 _In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving under ground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster._

 _I encountered "NEMESIS". If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission is not yet over. S.T.A.R.S. members must be very tough, since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold out forever and nither can that mutant..._

Laura glared at the letter as the picture of the situation became more clear. When they where done they were about to leave the secret room when the radio in the back beeps. Jill walks up to the radio and turns it on.

"All supervisors. Mission terminated. Return immediately. Repeat: All supervisors return immediately. Over" The radio said.

Laura did not like it. It was begining to look like their chances of getting out of this city was close to zero. They leave the secret room and is back in the cabin.

"I'm quite impressed you two managed to stay alive up until now" Came an all to familiar voice. The two girls looked and saw non other than the traitor Nicholai.

"And you seem to be doing a pretty good job at looking after yourself. How about helping out?" Jill said with a glare.

Nicholai shook his head "I have no intention of helping you".

Jill glared harder "Because we're nothing but pawns in all of this?".

"In a manner of speaking, you are. Our employers want detailed analysis of the zombie beings, which were created through infection by the T-virus" Nicholai explained.

"You're saying that they deliberately sent in a military unit to be butchered by their creations?" Jill asked like she could not belive it.

"Meaning everyone here were nothing but test subjects!" Laura said, her anger growing by the moment.

But Nicholai shook his head again "Not exactly. Although the conditions encountered on this operation were extreme, it was...an unexpected outcome that the team would be...wiped out. We were only required to collect live data from the subjects".

"And I bet everyone who dies are just collateral damage!" Laura said as she was just about ready to turn the man in to a blody mess. But then the cabin begins to shake alerting everyone. It was just like before.

"Another mutant!" Nicholai before he runs off.

Jill glared after him until she noticed that Laura looked like she was in deep thought "What is it?".

"What he told us got me thinking. I was hired to come in to this city to save you... but the one who told me you where here never told me who he was..." Laura said but then she suddenly looked very mand "Those bastards! I knew there was smething of about the men that dropped me of here!".

"What do you mean?" Jill asked before jumping when Laura kicked a table.

"They never planed on getting me out of here! They used you as an excuse to test their creations against a mutant! Hoping that to learn more about my people!" Laura said very angry to the point that her eyes turned red for a second.

Jill should have known Umbrella would do something like that. Those monster would likely want to use the mutant powers to advance their sick plans. She put a hand on Laura's shoulder "As soon as we get out of here, Umbrella will pay for what they've done. I promise you that!".

Laura nodded and they leave the cabin and runs on to a graveyard. But then the forund shakes and Jill yelled in surprise "What's going on?! Whoa!" The ground under them rises up as something moves underground. Jill and Laura gasps and screams as the ground under their feet falls and they land in a trench. A pale-colored worm-like creature bursts from the ground, rising tall.

"What's that?!" Jill asked in horror.

"It's the worm from before! But it's even bigger!" Laura said as the worm opens its mouth, revealing four long fangs and circular rows of teeth.

"How do we beat that thing?" Laura asked as she took out her claws.

Jill looked around and saw some street lights around a puddle "I got an idea! We need to lure it towards puddle!".

Laura looked and smirked as she cough on to the plan "I can do that. Save your amo for latter!".

Laura ran towards the puddle, hopping the worm would shave her. It did but also caught up faster than she planed. Just as Laura reached the puddle, the worm came out of the ground and tired to bite her. Laura landed in the puddle, barely keeping the four fangs from crusing her.

"Jill... take it out!" Laura called out.

"Are you insane?! You'll be electrocuted too!" Jill yelled in slight panic.

"Trust me Jill! DO IT!" Laura screamed.

Jill hesitated for a moment before she shot the bottom of the streetlight making it fall in to the watter and electrocuted both Laura and the worm. The worm screeches, then dissolved.

Jill ran over as Laura crawled out of the puddle "Are you alright!?" Her voice was consumed in worry.

"Hey... remeber who you are talking too" Laura said weakly.

"That is why I'm worried you little jerk!" Jill said as she helped Laura up.

A piece of a fence falls, giving them a way to escape. They climbed out and got to the sewers wher some mutated leaches attacked hem. They where easy enough to deal with when they got out Jill helps Laura sit down.

"God. After this mission is over I'm gonna need a vacation" Laura said as her healing factor healed her partly fried body.

Jill knelt down and took her hands "Mind if I tag along on that vacation?".

Laura smiled "You and me alone in paradise? You bet!".

Jill smiled back and gave Laura a quick kiss on the lips "I'll hold you to it!".

"Deal. Now lets find a way out of this hell hole" Laura said as she got up and they continued on their way out of this forsaken city.

The two girls runs onto a wooden bridge, but then turns around as they hear a sound. A purple tentacle shoots out of the wooden plank in front of them.

Jill walked backwards as more tentacles shoot out "No...".

A tentacle wraps around a metal support bar as they turn and runs. But then Nemesis uses the tentacle to jump onto the bridge, cutting them off. He roars and walks towards them.

Laura had never met such an persistent enemy before. Jill dodges Nemesis as he tries to swipe at her. She yells as she grabbs Laura and jumps off the bridge and into the water below. Nemesis roars in anger and then walks to the dead factory.

"I really, really! Hate that guy!" Laura said as they got out of the water.

"You and me both! He wont stop until we are both dead" Jill said.

"If we meet him again, I'm gonna keep killing him until he stays down for good!" Laura declared "He's worse than a overly attached boyfriend!".

Jill could not help herself "Well soon you might have to deal with an overly attached girlfriend!".

"Carefull!" Laura warned giving her a playfull glare before they continued on.

They jump into a water walkway and begin running when suddenly, zombies rise out of the water and surround them. Jill walks backwards into a wall and aims at them while Laura got in front of her defensively.

But then The zombies are killed by a onslaught of gun fire. The girls looks to see that it was non other than Carlos "Rescuing you two is becoming a full-time job".

"Nice shot!" Laura said as she retract her claws.

"Thanks Carlos. I owe you one" Jill said.

"Listen closely you two. They're going to launch a missile directly into the city as soon as day breaks" Carlos said which alerted them.

"At dawn? B-but that's only-" Jill began.

"They must want to wipe out any trace of their involvement in this mess! Destroying proof and killing witnesses" Laura concluded.

"I know. We don't have much time left. We have to split up and find a way out of here. And hey, watch out for that traitor Nicholai" Carlos said as he runs off.

Latter Jill and Laura enters a hallway. They were about to turn a corner when someone shoots at them and they quickly hides behind the corner. They hear Nicholai chuckle as he walks off.

"Nicholai?" Was all Jill managed to get out before Laura ran after him.

"Get back here you bastard!" Laura yells as the shutter closes behind Nicolai. Laura's claws go through it but it was to late "Fuck!".

Jill grabs her arm "Calm down Laura! We need to focus on getting out of here!".

"Right!" Laura said and followed Jill as they began looking for a way out and thankfully found one.

They enter a garbage disposal room, which was dark. They heard a Announcement: Warning. Proceeding with Operation Number Thirteen. Please evacuate immediately.

The lights flicker on as Jill stares at the locked door, then turns around when she hears heavy footsteps.

Nemesis walked on a garbage pile **"S.T.A.R.S...mutant".**

Nemesis roars as he jumps down and swipes at Jill who back away and dodges. Laura tires to attack him only to be hit in to a wall.

Jill turns to run, but Nemesis cuts her off. Jill stands under a pipe and dodges another swipe, and the tentacles hit a valve. Nemesis thrashes about as he is covered in a stream of acid, which burns off some of his tentacles.

That gave Laura an idea. The acid will destroy his body faster than it can heal. She took out her claws "Ok you ugly son of a bitch. Let's end this!".

Nemesis roared in pure rage and attacked her. Laura waited for the right moment before flipping over the behemoth and sliced open his back. She ran towards the valves with a pissed of Nemesis after her, but Laura was ready.

Laura cut his legs to the pont they did not work anymore. Laura proceeded to cut the valves around them and acid sprayed all over Nemesis. Nemesis falls apart from the acid eating at him. The garbage disposal room shakes and a key card falls out of a dead scientist' coat pocket.

Laura looked at Nemesis' body "Stay dead this time!".

They used the card to get out just as red lights are flashing as the garbage disposal room's floor splits in two, all of the garbage and Nemesis' body sliding into a piqued pools below.

"Jill and Laura was moving away from the door when the alarms go off _"Warning. Missile attack confirmed. All personnel evacuate immediately"_.

As they head out Laura found an grenade on the ground. It could be useful so Laura put it between her breasts, causing Jill to blush.

"Really? You put it there?" Jill asked her face still red.

"Hey, I don't got any pockets. I had to improvise!" Laura argued. Jill just rolled her eyes as they continued to run.

Luck finally seemed to smile on them as they reached reached a radio room. Laura smiled "Finally some break!".

Jill began to check for a way to contact help when the radio beeps and she presses a button. It was Nicholai who arrived in a helicopter sounds "You're still alive. Such persistence- I'm sorry, but there is no escape for you".

The helicopter fires at the windows, forcing Jill and Laura to take cover. Laura growled. What she would do for the chance to stab that man in the heart.

"Any ideas? We can't reason with him so no point in talking" Laura said.

Jill thought for a moment before she sighed "The time for talking is over!".

Without warning, Jill rammed her hand between Laura's breasts, earning a shriek from the young mutant as Jill pulled out the grenade. Jill threw the grenade at the helicopter causing it to explode.

Jill looked relived until Laura punched her hard in the arm "OW! What was that for?!".

"Next time just tell me to give it to you! Or just let me throw it! Don't just go sticking your hand inside my clothes!".

Jill blushed when she remembered what she did "Sorry. There was no time to think about that".

But then Carlos showed up "Jill, X! what happened?"

"Carlos...The chopper is..." Jill began but could not finish.

"It's gone. Our last chance to get out of here is gone" Laura finished for her.

Carlos looks outside "I guess this is it then. But I don't wanna die in a place

like this!" He turns around "This isn't over yet! I'm not giving up yet! We still have a chance!".

He walks over to the radio and begins pressing buttons "Hey that's it! We gotta find a way outta here now!".

He runs of as another Announcement came on: Warning. Missile attack confirmed. Warning missile attack confirmed. Emergency Level B. All personnel evacuate immediately.

"He's right. We can't give up yet! We are gonna keep looking until we find a way out or die" Laura declared.

"Agreed... but if we don't make it, I want you to know I enjoyed our time together" Jill said with a smile.

Laura smiled back as they kissed "Same here Jill. I love you so much!".

"I love you too Laura" Jill said. They kissed one more time before leaving the room.

For better or worse. At least they can die together if they don't find a way out.

.

 **Well just one more chapter and the story is over. Don't forget the poll.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally over.**

Jill and Laura enters the Rail Cannon testing room. The room shakes and the door cracks, making it impossible to open again.

"Well, looks like we won't be leaving the same same way we got in" Jill said before she runs up to the computer next to the rail cannon.

The Computer beeped: _Checking...system. Checking...data. Warning. There is not enough power to activate...the system._

"Well Aint that great! Let's give this thing some juice" Laura said as they go to Battery 1 and pushes it in. A red light on the computer turns blue.

Jill and Laura was about to head to the next battery until they spotted a dead tyrant. One of Umbrella's earlier monsters. But then a piece of Nemesis' body fell down from the roof.

"No fucking way!" Laura said as the Nemesis began to absorb the dead Tyrant.

The large piece sprays fluids as it grows and mutates, growing large limbs. Nemesis flips over, revealing his new face and roaring. In that moment, Laura finally snapped.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! IF WE DIE, THEN YOU WILL DIE FIRST!" Laura screamed as she attacked Nemesis in full fury.

Jill had never seen Laura snap like that. But her rage would give Jill enough time to get the other batteries in place. Laura clawed away at Nemesis, but like always he refused to die. He used his tentacle to throw Laura of him. Nemesis spit acid at her, but Laura quickly jumped out of the way and was on him again, slicing him with everything she had.

While that was going on Jill pushes in the other two Batterys, the was ready Computer: _Battery connected. Rail Cannon has been...activated. Executing...quick charge program. Preparing to fire. Five...four...three...two...one...fire._

The rail cannon fires, clearing a path in the garbage to an exit door. But they had no chance of escaping unless they get rid of Nemesis.

"LAURA! LURE HIM INFRONT OF THE CANNON!" Jill shouted, hoping to break through Laura rage.

Thankfully it worked and Laura quickly caught on to the plan. She proceeded to lure Nemesis infront of the rail gun. The rail cannon fires at Nemesis, who screeches as parts of his body are blown off. The smoking remains of his body hit a nearby wall, Jill and Laura walked up to him, Jill with one arm around her waist.

"Heal from that! You fucking shit pile!" Jill said in disgust.

Laura took Jill's hand and they run for the exit when they hear a noise. They turn around to see a piece of Nemesis, his head, slithering towards them.

"You got to be kidding me! Take the hint! You are supposed to die!" Laura said as she jumped on Nemesis and began stabbing his brain "Die, die, **die die die die die DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!".**

Nemesis thrashes around as he dissolves, turning into a pile of purple-rotted flesh. But Laura just kept on stabbing him so Jill had to grabb her arm to calm her down.

"Laura stop! It's over, he is dead!" She yelled. Laura was breathing hard. Jill was right. Nemesis was finally dead "Come on. Let's get out of here".

Laura nodded and they left. Jill and Laura gets off an elevator outside the building. Nemesis was dead, but the victory was bitter sweet since they still had no way out.

"Jill... I just wanted you to know. I really love you and thank you for being with me in these last moments" Laura said almost sounding scared.

"I love you too Laura. Spending the last moments of my life with you is more than I could ever ask for" Jill said.

They leaned in for a kiss until they hearing the elevator activate. It was Carlos "Jill! X!".

"It's over, Carlos" Jill said in a sad tone.

Carlos shook his head "What are you talking about? Don't you hear that? There's a second chopper, and it's here to rescue the two of you!".

Jill and Laura where shocked "But who is it? Who could possibly be looking for us?".

"It doesn't matter. We just have to be there when it lands" Carlos said as he runs up a bit and ignites a flare, waving his arms as a helicopter appears, landing before them.

The door opened, revealing someone that surprised Laura, it was her father, Logan "COME ON!" They board the helicopter and it takes off. Finally leaving the nightmare behind.

Jill let out a breath of relife "Thanks. You saved us".

"We couldn't just let you all die" Came the voice of a man that Jill knew. Barry Burton.

"Is...is it you?" Jill asked surprised.

"My kid always had a neck for survival. I knew you two where alive. Though I had to threaten a pilot to give us the ride" Logan said. The helicopter flies by as the missile arrives.

"It's coming!" Jill called out

"Yeah" Barry said as he looks at his watch "It's the end".

The missile impacts in the center of Raccoon City, a wave of fire engulfing the entire city and destroying the streets and the buildings. The helicopter flies away as a fiery mushroom cloud blooms, Jill Valentine crying out as the helicopter was hit by the shockwave.

Jill and Laura looks out the window "That's it. Umbrella's going down".

"Damn right!" Laura agreed as he helicopter flies into the sunrise.

* * *

Some time later the news where on _"And now, we have a rather unfortunate turn of events. It seems that the president and the federal council have passed judgment over the civilians of Raccoon City. The president and the federal council have ruled that the bacillus-terminate operation is the best course of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed it. Based on that fact, the Raccoon City has been literally wiped off the map. Current reports have the death toll surpassing the 100,000 mark. Our hearts go out to those poor civilians of Raccoon City."._

The TV was turned of as Logan turned away from the screen "This... this is worse then I would ever believe. A whole city, over 100,000 people. Gone, just like that!".

"Luckily, some people survived. We heard that a cop along with two girls managed to get away too" Another man in a white suit said "We got enough to put some real heat on Umbrella".

Logan nodded "Your right. I think it's time we pay Umbrella a visit!".

"Speaking of survivors, where is Laura?" Said a woman with ghostly white skin and a black spoot arond her eye.

"She went home. Said she had some stuff to take care of" Logan answered.

* * *

 **LEMON**

At Laura's place, she had invited Jill to stay with her since Jill's home was destroyed. Jill accepted the offer without question. She loved Laura, and this would be a great way to protect her.

They had some dinner and latter... they ended up in bed. The two girls where looked in a kiss. Jill carefully moved her hand up Laura's shirt torwards her breast.

Laura allowed it as she pushed down Jill's pants. Jill pulled of Laura's shirt and then her own. Jill kissed Laura's breasts, and put her hand inside the girls pants and rubbed her womanhood. Laura gasped as she felt Jill stick her fingers inside her.

Jill kissed further down her body and pulled down Laura's pants and underwear. She then put in her fingers again, thrusting them in and out, making Laura breathe loudly.

But then Laura then flipped them over so she was now on top of Jill. She pulled off Jill's panties and began licking it for a while. Laura then laid on top of Jill. Laura sucked Jill's breasts, earning a moan from the older woman and Jill grabbed Laura's butt.

Laura sat up and then began rubbing her woman hood against Jill's who was still grabbing Laura's butt. both moaned loudly until the white climax came out.

 **End of lemon.**

Laura and Jill laid in bed, both still naked and exhausted. They survived hell and they found love and now they can finally put a real dent in Umbrella. they would make those monsters pay for what they did...

But for now, they could forget about their worries for a while and just enjoy the moment they where having now.

"I love you Jill Valentine..." Laura said sleepily.

"I love you too. Laura Kinney" Jill said also sleepy.

They kissed one more time before falling asleep in eachothers arms.

.

 **Well, there you have it guys. That's the end of the story. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting the story. I had even more fun with this than I expected.**

 **And I've decided that I will make a sequel. Don't know when, but it will happen.**

 **Please, please, let me know what you think. I love reading reviews, you guys are awesome.**

 **Tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just bonus chapter that popped in my head and I just had to write it. See this as a small preview of what's to come in the future.**

* * *

 **A nightmare and Piano therapy.**

Laura was breathing fast. She was strapped down to a table and could not break free. Everywhere she looked she saw people in white coats walking around, bringing tools. And in the corner a specific man Laura knew all to well was putting on a pair of gloves.

"No! No this can't be real! I'm free! I'M FREE!" Laura cried out, but the man only laughed as he walked up to her.

"Poor stupid animal...You will never be free! I told you that you are not a person. You are a weapon, my weapon! And you will never be anything more than that. Your mother was a fool to belive otherwise!" He said "Having said that though. You've been very disobedient. Time to make some adjustment. If only to make you understand what you are!"

Laura was shaking a lot "No! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-** ".

* * *

Laura sat up with a scream and her claws came out. She was breathing hard until she heard a voice "Laura?" She looked and saw Jill standing near the door with a towel around herself.

Laura looked to her sides and saw she has ruined the bed sheets with her claws. She sighed and retracted her claws before placing a hand on her head. Jill walked up and sat next to her before placing a hand on her lover's bare was dressed in a pair of black underwear, other than that, she was practically naked.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jill asked softly.

Laura nodded "The same one I've been having for years. I dream that I am back in that hell hole of a lab where those people tortured me...even in death I still can't get away from them".

Jille pulled her close "It's ok Laura. They are not here, I am and I'm not going anywhere".

Laura rested her head on Jill's chest, she almost couldn't believe how safe she felt whenever she was in Jill's arms. This woman sure had made an impact on Laura's life. One she did not plan to lose, she loved this feeling and would do anything to keep it.

"Sorry about the sheet" Laura whispered out.

"It's ok. I can buy a new one" Jill assured, but then she thought of something "Do you like music?".

"I do actually. Sometimes I listen to them before I start a mission. It helps me calm my mind" Laura answered before looking at her lover "Why do you ask?".

Jill only smiled as she got up and put away her towel making Laura blush at her naked body. Jill put on a robe "Put something on and come to the living room. I got something that should help with the nightmares".

Laura was confused as Jill walked out of the bed room. Laura just put on a shirt before heading to Jill's living room. Safe to say she did not expect what she saw. How did she not have noticed that Jill owned a piano?

Jill mentioned Laura to sit next to her and she did "I had no idea you where a musican".

"I'm a little rusty, I have not played it for a while. But I still know one little melody" Jill said before loosening up her fingers.

Jill then began to play the Moonlight Sonata. Despite not having played in a long time, Jill was still really good at it. The tone was spot on and she never messed up. Laura listened closely, she could feel it. All her worries began to leave her mind, everything drowned out by the lovely music of Jill's piano.

Laura was begining to feel sleepy but she did not want to fall asleep. She leaned her head on Jill's shoulder as said woman continued to play. Laura smiled and kissed Jill on cheek, making sure not to disturb her playing. Jill smiled at that and the two girls sat in silence, only the music could be heard.

When Jill finished playing she looked at Laura "How was that?".

Her answer was a deep yet soft kiss on the lips. Laura pulled back and smiled warmly, her smile made her look so innocent and cute, the smile Jill fell in love with. Jill smiled back and they kissed again, Jill picked Laura up and began to walk back to the bedroom.

Jill placed Laura down on the bed and pulled of the mutant Girl's shirt, leaving her breast exposed. Jill then took of Laura's panties and smiledas Laura laid down with her limbs spread, allowing Jill to see her full naked body.

Jill let her robe fall to the floor before she crawled over Laura and kissed her again. Laura's arms wrapped around Jill's neck while Laura's legs wrapped around Jill's waist.

There was more nightmares that night, just pure love.

* * *

The next morning Jill woke up and stretched, not caring that her large breasts were fully exposed. She looked to the side and smiled as Laura was still sleeping soundly, her body barely covered by the blanket. Jill gently brushed away a strain of hair from Laura's face and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, making Laura smile in her sleep.

Jill then got outta bed and put on a tank top and a pair of white panties. She then walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Latter Laura woke up due the the smell of food. She smiled as she got out of bed and put on the her own black tank top and a pair of clean panties.

Laura snuck into the kitchen and saw Jill making some eggs and there was some sandwiches on the table. Laura snuck up to Jill before wrapping her arms around her waist "Morning beautiful!".

Jill smiled at her "Good morning Laura. The eggs should be ready soon, why don't you cut the bread?" Laura was about to go and do it until Jill added "Use a knife! No claws".

Laura pouted at her before getting a knife and began cutting the bread. Latter they sat at the table and enjoyed a good breakfast.

* * *

Elsewhere a certain man with black sunglasses sat on his chair and reviewed the whole Raccoon City incident. Despite the situation getting out of hand and the whole city getting blown up, he still got what he needed.

Though Umbrella was suffering some heat, it was far too late for his plans to be stopped now. This was all just a minor setback. But after he received an report that an X-Force member was getting involved, it really caught his attention. He had always been interested in the mutant race and this could be an opportunity.

"Fascinating" He said while reading the report.

"I got what you wanted. Let me know if you need anything else" Came the voice of a woman in a red dress.

"Actually, there is one thing I want" The man said as he stood up and looked at the woman "Tell me Ms. Wong. What can you tell me about someone called... **X-23?"**.

The man's eyes flashed red as an evil smile crept on to his face.

.

 **There you have it. Laura and Jill's relationship will play a major part in the future.**

 **Tell me what you think**


End file.
